


Doing You A Service

by naturalarsonist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Confessional Sex, Consensual Sex, Enderman-Hybrid Ranboo, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piglin-Hybrid Technoblade, Praise Kink, Ranboo has enderman genitalia, Ranboo is deeply in love and he doesn't know what he's doing, Sir Billiam III - Freeform, Slight hurt/comfort at the ending, Sort Of, Techno just has a huge fucking dick, Tentacle Dick, Voyeurism, butler ranboo, this got more romantic than I wanted but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalarsonist/pseuds/naturalarsonist
Summary: “How many words?” He whispered. His voice shook with nerves, and he cursed himself for it.“As many as you’d like.” Technoblade responded, and his voice sent heat straight to Ranboo’s groin.-----Ranboo is working at a Butler for Technoblade, and he finds himself falling head over heels for his Master. Fortunately, the piglin-hyrbid has a different service in mind.
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 303





	Doing You A Service

**Author's Note:**

> THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE JUST THAT- CHARACTERS. I do not ship Ranboo and Technoblade in real life AT ALL, just their CHARACTERS, who are much different from who they are in real life. This is all fiction, so treat it as such. Don't bother to send hateful comments because I will just delete them. There aren't the main character tags for a reason, so don't act like you're a saint if you're here to send hate- You had to be looking for this to find it. 
> 
> Do not show this to anyone who does not want to see it. This includes SFW accounts, antis, and ESPECIALLY the CC's themselves. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the sin.

He never expected any reciprocity. If a demand was to be made, he would meet it without hesitation. No questions asked. 

He didn't care that he was more of a slave than a Butler. He never got paid, but that didn't matter so long as he had a place to stay and food was on the table. He never complained, never asked questions, and most certainly never disobeyed. To do so would certainly mean annihilation.

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel some kind of morbid attraction to his Master. Some corrupted infatuation that ate up at his heart with every interaction they had, no matter how small. He rationalized it by thinking it was Stockholm Syndrome, or something along those lines. Or perhaps it was that, in his own way, his Master was the most vulnerable when he was around him- bathing him, dressing him, assisting him in his day to day life. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t vulnerability-- (his Master merely had no shame and held enough power to strike him down if he ever made a move), but that didn’t stop him from hoping, _wishing_ that one day, his feelings would be mutual. That his passion would be returned in full- that his Master would care for him.

Even if that were never to occur, he would continue to obey orders without a sway in his character, nor his hand. 

A loud ding echoed through the dining corridor, snapping Ranboo out of his thoughts, and causing him to almost drop the wine glass he had been so preoccupied with polishing moments earlier. 

Sir Technoblade Billiam the Third, his Master, required something. Or at least, that’s what the bell signaled. Ranboo knew that it was just as likely that he just wanted attention, or that he was looking for someone to abuse. Either way, he quickly placed the glass and cleaning rag onto a nearby table and ran up the stairs so quickly that he almost fell, stumbling on the last step before opening the library door and pretending as if he didn’t almost just get a face full of expensive carpet. 

“You didn’t knock.” 

Technoblade was sitting calmly on a velvet lounge-chair, his crimson eyes locked onto a leather-bound book, scanning the words without looking up. His rose-colored hair was tied into a loose ponytail, multiple locks hanging out and framing his face- masking it in slight shadow, but Ranboo could still see the look of disapproval on his face. The butler didn’t speak-- he hadn’t been given permission to-- but he did quickly close the door, and then cautiously knocked on the wood. 

“Come in.”

He re-entered, and his face flushed with embarrassment and shame at his mistake. He held his hands behind his back as he awaited his orders. 

God, Technoblade looked so beautiful. The light from the fireplace shone in his eyes and reflected against his pale skin and the various gold embroidery that littered his clothing. He wore only an undershirt and a pair of loose pants, much unlike his usual fancy attire- even if his mere underclothes were still worth more than his Butler’s entire wardrobe. Ranboo found himself once more caught up in his childish fantasy of a relationship with his Master. Or maybe just some affection from him. He wasn’t picky. 

However, he quickly realized that Technoblade wasn’t giving him any orders. He was just meeting his gaze with an equal ferocity that sent shivers down the young boy’s spine. Ranboo decided to take a risk. 

“How many words?” He whispered. His voice shook with nerves and he cursed himself for it. 

“As many as you’d like.” Technoblade responded, and his voice sent heat straight to Ranboo’s groin.

Such an answer was _dangerous_. If Ranboo misinterpreted it, he would certainly be punished, so he decided that he would only speak unless spoken to. He didn’t want to lose such rare freedom, and wanted even less to upset his Master. 

“Do you need anything, Sir?” He asked carefully.

Technoblade closed the book he was reading and placed it on the bookshelf next to him, shifting his position and opening his legs. 

“Tell me, Butler. Have you ever done any sexual services before?”

Ranboo’s jaw dropped slightly in shock and his face flushed even brighter than before. 

“I- I haven’t.” He told the truth, of course. “But I think I could! I mean- I think I could learn quickly. If you want me to, that is- I- Do you want me to do sexual services? I would, I’d let you use me if you wanted to. Wait that s-”

“Shut up.” Technoblade ordered, and Ranboo snapped his mouth shut. 

Shit. He’d already managed to lose his vocal freedom after two questions. He silently cursed himself, but his mind was much more preoccupied with why his Master had asked such a thing in the first place. And with the growing tightness in his pants. 

“Don’t ramble. Answer my questions simply, and nothing more.”

The Butler nodded apologetically, watching as his Master leaned back into his chair.

“You’re a hybrid too, correct? Half-enderman?”

Ranboo nodded. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Technoblade seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again.

“Do you trust me?”

Ranboo had to resist the urge to yell out his answer.

“Of course, Sir. With my mind, body, and soul.”

“Body, huh?”

Technoblade sat forward a bit, gesturing for Ranboo to come closer, which he did- fidgeting nervously with the cuffs of his sleeves as he made eye contact with the piglin-hybrid. 

“Have you ever touched yourself?”

Ranboo’s face grew even more flushed, if that was even possible, as he nodded slowly.

“Do you have human genitalia?” Technoblade asked as he reached forward and gingerly, carefully- much more so than he ever had, placed his hands on Ranboo’s hips and pulled him in even closer. 

The ender-hybrid let out a quiet gasp as he shook his head. This couldn’t be happening, could it? His Master would never show any fondness to him, much less sexual attraction, but _god_ he wanted this to be true. So badly, he wanted to close his eyes and let his Master take him- to forget about everything but him, to allow him to do whatever he wanted. 

“N-No.” He whispered in response to the Blood God’s question. He could feel his pants growing tighter, growing wetter with every passing second. Technoblade leaned forward and Ranboo could feel his hot breath ghosting over the skin of his neck close to his ear.

“I want you to do me a service, Butler.”

His voice was low, and it sent shivers down the ender-hybrid’s spine. 

“O-Of course.”

“I want you to take your clothes off. Then, I want you to touch yourself in front of me. I want to see you make yourself cum, understood?”

 _Oh._

So this was really happening. 

Ranboo nodded slowly as the reality of the situation finally caught up to him. His heart raced as he untied his cravat, folding it and placing it onto a currently unused chair (he was a Butler after all, he had to keep clean) before moving his hands up to his collar. He struggled with the buttons, shaking as Technoblade’s eyes bored into his soul- watching for mistakes, making acute judgements, but Ranboo would have been a fool if he didn't notice the growing bulge in his Master’s pants.

The black vest and white undershirt that adorned his figure quickly joined the cravat, and Ranboo stopped out of nerves. He's never been shirtless in front of someone else before, much less fully naked, _much less touching himself_ , so he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He looked at Technoblade for guidance, who gave a curt nod- not revealing his opinion in the slightest. 

“Keep going.”

A shaky exhale escaped Ranboo’s lips as he struggled with self-doubts and insecurities. _But they didn't matter, did they?_ He would do _anything_ for Technoblade, regardless of how he felt on the matter. But even then, he wanted his Master _badly_ , and all of this couldn't progress until Ranboo had done as he was told. 

The ender-hybrid slowly slid down his pants and stepped out of them, whimpering at the slight friction the moving fabric gave him. He felt so good exposed. So vulnerable, but there was no one he'd rather be more vulnerable _for_. So with great nervousness, he finally discarded the last piece of clothing. 

Technoblade quirked an eyebrow. 

“Damn.”

Ranboo looked away, not being able to bear eye contact as he felt his Master’s eyes run across his exposed body. 

“I didn't know endermen had two dicks. And is that a pussy too?” 

Ranboo closed his eyes out of sheer embarrassment, and struggled to respond without stuttering. 

“Y-Yes. Endermen have both reproductive systems and mate based on availability, s-so-”

He took a deep breath, feeling close to tears. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

Technoblade shook his head, loose hair falling into his face before he brushed it away with one hand. Ranboo only then noticed that the other was running against his own still-clothed cock. 

“Don't apologize for what you are, Ranboo.” Technoblade made eye contact with him, watching as the boy shuddered at the use of his name. He stood from his chair, placing one hand on Ranboo’s waist, and the other against his cheek. 

_Oh god, please-_

Ranboo leaned into the piglin-hybrid’s touch, letting out a quiet moan at the first feeling of skin-on-skin contact with his Master. He was so turned on he could barely take it, and when Technoblade’s calloused hand wrapped around one of his cocks, he felt like he would cum immediately. 

“I'm curious. How do they work?” His Master whispered- his breath hot against Ranboo’s ear, and his thumb running over the slit. 

“I’m going to cum.” He breathed out instead of answering the question as he subconsciously bucked his hips up into Technoblade’s grasp. 

“Already? You best explain quickly then, before I touch something that’ll speed that process up.”

Ranboo felt like he was on fire. His mind raced with every slight brush of skin he felt against his own, his eyes fluttering closed as he allowed his Master to take complete control of him. 

“T-The shorter one is used mainly f- Ngh- For urination, but it's more sensitive.”

Upon hearing that, Technoblade moved his hand from the dick he was currently pleasing to the other one, and Ranboo threw his head back with a moan.

“Oh god- Mm- The lon-longer one is used for reproduction. A-And so is the slit. I-I can't breed with- with humans though, only other endermen.” 

He threw his head back as he thrusted into Technoblade's grasp. 

“F-Fuck, please Master-”

But he didn't relinquish, continuing to touch the younger as he asked more questions. 

“Which feels the best?”

“I-It depends on- Ngh- Depends on what type of heat in in, if- fuck- if at all-”

He let out a whine as Technoblade released his grip, stepping away and allowing his Butler to drop to the floor as he sat back in his chair- legs crossed. Ranboo couldn't tell whether he felt like he was in heaven or hell. He hadn't wanted his Master to stop, not truly, but at the same time, he was glad he had stopped before he made him cum prematurely. 

“Good boy.” Technoblade reassured, hooking the tip of his boot under Ranboo's chin to lift his head up. Crimson eyes met heterochromatic ones, and Ranboo felt like Atlas carrying the weight of the world for the way it made him feel. 

“Now, spread your legs. Touch yourself, eyes on me.”

That order was a blessing. Ranboo wrapped his hand around his lengths and let out a loud moan, gasping and shaking under the ecstasy. It didn’t feel _nearly_ as good as it had when Technoblade had done it, but the idea of touching himself in front of his Master- that was all he needed to get off, even if he was sloppy and inexperienced. He hadn’t necessarily been _lying_ when he said he had touched himself before, but he most definitely didn’t do it often. 

He moved his hand unrhythmically, feeling Technoblade’s eyes bore into him as he watched his movements, judging him, before shaking his head. 

“Stop. You have no idea what you're doing, do you?”

Ranboo paused, whimpering, and shook his head. 

“Thought so. Do what I say and you’ll be fine.”

The Butler almost moaned aloud at the idea of such a thing. How _lewd._ How _sinful_. Under any other circumstance, he would have expected his Master to torture him for such a thing, _but he would have been lying if he said he didn't love it._

“I want you to wrap your hand around one of your dicks. Whichever feels better.”

Ranboo obeyed, grasping at his cock, hips snapping up into his own grasp as he let out a soft whine. 

“Start at the base and move your way up. Move your wrist, not your arm. Just lean back and relax, and don't get frantic. Go slow, take your time. Run your fingers along your shaft and tighten your grasp as you go up.”

 _Fuck, it felt so fucking good._

The second his Master started giving orders, it all became so much easier. He craved being under his control. His mind was clouded with lust and desire and an ever-increasing urge to just spread his legs even further and beg for Technoblade to take him in his entirety. _But he didn't, because he would do anything to please his Master._

“Tease your frenulum. Run your thumb along the tip, make yourself feel good for me. Fuck, Ranboo. You’re so beautiful.”

Just like that, he felt himself swallowed up by a wave of arousal- all from the use of his name. Just one dose of the praise was enough for him to become addicted to it, _and he was going to do everything to hear more of it escape his Master's lips._

“Mngh- Master please-”

He threw his head back as he thrusted into his hand, a series of moans coming up from deep within his throat as he drew closer to his release. He should have been embarrassed that he wasn't going to last nearly as long as he would have liked, but in this moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was to do was please his Master, and if he had to reveal himself down to his darkest desires, he would without a moment's hesitation. 

“F-Feels good-” He gasped, eyes locked onto Technoblade, whose lust-filled eyes sent waves of arousal down his spine. 

“Please- Master please, I want- I want to cum-

“Then cum for me, my prince.”

And he did, and he did _hard._

He _screamed_ in pleasure as his orgasm ravaged his body, shaking, pleading, even now he wanted _more._ More of his Master, _more of Technoblade._

His desires would be indulged very quickly. 

As the pleasure faded and his mind was engulfed in a pleasant haze from the after-shock of cumming so hard, he felt himself be moved. He felt a hand cup his warm-flushed cheek, his body pulled forward whilst soft praises were whispered in his ears. Fingers trailed down his bare chest before moving back up and entangling themselves in his hair. Lazily, mind slowly returning, he looked up to find himself placed right between Technoblade's legs. And maybe it was just his high, but the piglin-hybrid looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He too had his cheeks stained with a faint vermillion; his rose-colored hair messy, and his eye- oh his eyes. Their crimson color was deeply intensified by the amount of sheer desire that swirled behind them. Ranboo wanted to kiss him more than he had wanted to do anything in his life. 

“Are you okay?” 

He barely realized that he was the one being asked as he nodded slowly, placing his hands on his Master's thighs.

“I can keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, breathing in deeply as he struggled to regain his composure.

“Yes. I can orgasm multiple times before it starts to become too much.”

Technoblade stared at him quizzically before nodding. 

“Then I’m going to continue, okay?”

_Of course it's okay- please-_

“Yes.”

“Then suck me off. I don't expect you to be good, but I want to put your mouth to use regardless.”

He guided Ranboo's hands to his thighs, and then leaned back, watching to see what the younger would do. 

The arousal returned _immediately._

Ranboo fumbled with the clasp of the belt, quickly tugging it off and tossing it to the side to be forgotten. He no longer cared about keeping order or sustaining cleanliness. He would embrace the chaos just this once; allow it to consume him in it’s sin and make him feel better than he had in his entire life. Screw his job, _this_ was what he was truly meant for. 

He pulled off Technoblade’s clothing and his cock sprang out of his pants, achingly hard, and _deliciously_ large. Had his mind not been filled with such a strong yearning, he would have been much more than taken aback by the sheer size of his Master. But in this case, his salaciousness was so strong that all he could do was take the length in both hands and wrap his mouth around it- running his tongue along the shaft, taking it in past his lips and letting out a low moan as Technoblade gasped and snapped his hips forward. 

“Fuck- Ranboo, that feels so good.”

He tugged on his Butler’s hair who all but almost came again from the pleasure of it all as he ran his tongue along the head of his Master’s cock before taking him to the hilt. Technoblade’s eyes were on him and he _relished_ in the feeling. 

“You’re so beautiful- God, I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you.”

Ranboo let out a noise that sent a series of vibrations through Technoblade’s cock that sent him into a haze of euphoria, rolling his hips as his eyes fluttered closed. 

_Beautiful._ Was that really what his Master thought of him? Did he really see him as beautiful, in all his nervous and inhuman glory? Ranboo was insatiable, and he breathed out as if he were confessing a sin before a priest.

“More.”

And Technoblade indulged, no longer holding back, pulling Ranboo’s head closer by the hair and forcing his cock down his throat in a way that sent the younger’s libido so high that he _whimpered._

“So good for me. So perfect, so gorgeous.”

Ranboo gagged as the piglin-hybrid face fucked him, but he didn’t care. He still wanted _more_. He wanted Technoblade to cum down his throat and give him even more of those sweet praises so he kept on sucking, placing his hands on his Master’s thighs for better stability, and bobbing his head in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Do you have any idea how perfect you are to me? You’re constantly on my mind- fuck- Your mouth feels so good. Ngh- If I’d known you felt this amazing I would have stopped worrying and advanced on you so much sooner.”

_He wants me. Oh god, he wants me._

He felt like he could cum, even without any stimulation, solely from the words that escaped Technoblade’s lips. He would not stop, he could not stop.

“Hngh- Ranboo, please- I want you. Agh!- I want to indulge in your deepest desires. I want- Oh fuck, I want to make you mine- No, you already are mine. _My_ Butler, _My_ beloved, _Mine._ No one else's, and you never will be.”

Technoblade’s pace only quickened with the words that left his lips. Whether or not they were true, Ranboo didn’t care. He wanted, _needed,_ more. 

“I need you so badly, Ranboo-”

And with that, an orgasm raked the young Butler’s body. He moaned out as his Master continued to fuck his mouth, hands tugging at his hair as he used the younger for his own pleasure, not that he was aware of the pure ecstasy that raked the younger’s as he took his cock down his throat- again and again and again until the pleasure was so mind-numbing the both of them could have mistaken it for something ethereal. 

_I need you._

Ranboo’s legs shook as he struggled to hold himself up. His body could no longer support his weight with the amount of euphoria that enveloped it, the lust so strong that it _burned_ in the ender-hybrid’s chest.

Technoblade continue to breath out soft praises, and never in his _lifetime_ had Ranboo felt so much attraction, dare he say love. Whimpers and groans echoed in his throat and sent even more waves of pleasure around Technoblade’s cock until he too let out a beautiful series of moans and came down Ranboo’s throat, _and of course he swallowed it all._ He shook as he forced himself to stay semi-conscious so he wouldn’t let any of the liquid leave his mouth, not because he was ordered too, but because he wanted to. He wanted more praise, more stimulation, more Technoblade. 

It felt like a drug.

Something completely addicting. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

_Praise me._

He wanted to scream it, but he knew he couldn’t.

No. That would defeat the purpose- the purpose of _pleasure_ , but not on the sexual way. 

Pure obedience. Pure compliancy.

Ranboo quivered in anticipation as Technoblade knelt downward and lifted him up onto his lap. Their cocks brushed together and the ender-hybrid gasped at the friction. So close, yet not close enough. _Never_ close enough. 

Warm hands trailed their way from his shoulders, down his sides, to his hips- soft fingertips running against the bone and down his v-line. He felt so _alive_ as Technoblade touched him in ways more intimate than he had ever been touched before. 

The room was hot, too damn hot for either of them to think straight, but damn it all if they cared. Ranboo’s mind was completely clouded with the haze of lust and desire that filled him to the brim, the acclamation of want that had him biting against his lip only building up as his body ached for any sort of feeling. Technoblade lifted him off the chair with ease, stumbling out of the library and into the Master bedroom before pushing the ender-hybrid against the bed. He trailed his fingers along his neck, feeling the quick beat of his heart that pulsed underneath.

“Do you want me, Ranboo?”

_Yes, more so than I’ve ever wanted anything._

The Butler let out a moan as he nodded desperately; his hips gyrating forward as Technoblade slid his thigh in between his legs. 

“Because I need you. I need you so badly, will you do this service for me?”

Ranboo didn’t answer with words. He lurched forward, taking his Master’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together with a ferocity that sent the both of them reeling. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Techno pushed Ranboo back against the mattress, who spread his legs instantly. The piglin-hybrid spat into his hand, covering his fingers in the saliva before he ran one against Ranboo’s slit. The moan that left his mouth was immediate, but the begs and pleads for more that followed took a bit longer. Techno slid his finger in, and Ranboo all but came on the spot.

“You’re so beautiful.” His master murmured, looking down at the boy. Crimson eyes met heterochromatic ones and Ranboo felt himself falling all over again.

“So amazing.”

He nibbled down on Ranboo’s collarbone and bit down until he felt the hardness of the bone under his tongue.

“Perfect in every way.”

He moved further down, thrusting his fingers into the writhing hybrid as he raked his fangs along his skin, biting the lean muscles and leaving marks all the way down to his inner thighs. 

“You will always be mine.”

His teeth pierced the skin once more, abusing the tender spot as he felt Ranboo’s hole tighten as a climax racked his body once more. All from praise and stimulation.

He wondered, how much more of this could he take? How many times was Technoblade going to be able to make him cum? Regardless of the answer, he would worship each time as if it were his last and make damn well sure his master did as well. 

A low grow escaped his Master’s lips as he pulled Ranboo up by his hair.

“Did you cum? Did I say you could cum?”

The ender-hybrid whimpered, legs shaking as he looked down to notice the fluid around him. He hadn’t even really noticed that he did. Oh god, he was so stupid. How dare he not ask permission first, he deserved punishment. No. He _wanted_ punishment. He wanted praise, he wanted insults. He wanted to be kissed and then slapped, he didn’t care. He just wanted Technoblade. No matter what he did, he would enjoy it, wouldn’t he?

The piglin-hybrid curled his fingers roughly- hitting right up against the perfect spot that made his vision go white.

“AHhH- Technoblade!-”

He didn’t mean to gasp out his Master’s name, but it was so worth it as Technoblade let out an almost primal growl and finally, oh so _finally_ , snapped, _and pushed his length inside him._

_And it burned._

It stung. It hurt. It hurt so bad but Ranboo loved it. He craved it. He was addicted to it, and let out a scream of pleasure and instantly pushed himself up against his Master’s harsh thrusts, his cock pounding into his prostate in such a perfect way that Ranboo couldn’t even think. All he could do was moan and beg for _more._

“Agh!- Techn- Techno please- Don’t stop, fuck! Don’t stop-”

Tears streamed down his face at the sheer intensity of it all. It was almost too much, but at the same time, not enough. Would it ever be enough?

It felt so good that he _sobbed_. He cried for both the pleasure and because he realized just how much he _loved_ Techno. And he hated himself for it. He hated how he knew that this was just sex, and yet, he couldn’t help himself. He kissed him with every fiber of his being as the elder thrusted into him. The body is capable of sex long before the mind is mature enough to keep up with it, is that right? 

But as he felt Technoblade’s lips work against his own, any doubts vanished along with any sense of rationality the hybrid still clung onto. 

“I love you.” He gasped out as he neared one more, final high.

“I love you- Techno, I- AhHh- I love you-”

And the world exploded in white. 

Ranboo came harder than he ever had before in his _life_ as his Master released deep inside of him, continuing to thrust into him without relent as they both chased their highs- riding on the pleasure that ravaged their bodies. It felt so good, so _perfect._ He never wanted to let go, and damn it all if he would be forced to. 

And yet, it was only after the haze faded away that he realized what he had said.

“I love you.”

_Oh no._

_Fuck._

Terror shot through him. He looked at Technoblade widely, and saw that the piglin-hybrid was staring blankly in front of him, eyes wide.

He’d heard it. 

The tears returned, and this time was not because of pleasure.

“I-I’m sorry.” Ranboo whispered.

It was over. His chances were gone. He’d fucked up. Technoblade was sure to fire him, and then he’d never see him again. He’d never see that cherry-colored hair he’d loved to braid so much. He’d never see the look of mild disinterest Techno had whenever he encountered a rich-aristocrat too locked up in his own fantasies of wealth to notice as a flash of red took his money, as well as his life. He’d never see Technoblade. He’d wake up alone. He’d-

Ranboo started to cry hader, sobs racking his body as he wrapped his arms around Techno and refused to let go in one last frantic effort to not lose him. Meaningless apologies left his lips as he begged for a second chance, but Techno didn’t respond. 

_It was over, wasn’t it?_

A calloused hand found its way to the ender-hybrid’s cheek, and once again, Ranboo felt the agonizing pleasure of Techno’s lips against his own.

“Don’t apologize.”

Techno murmured. 

“I- I’ve always been bad at emotions, but…”

He ran his thumb across the younger’s cheek, wiping away the tears.

“I think I love you too.”

Ranboo cried so hard he shook, but was more than pleasantly relieved when he felt Techno’s arms wrap around him, a hand finding itself in his hair, and another rubbing soft circles into his back. He cried, harder than he had ever cried before, but Techno held him through it all, and was worth more than everything.

“I’m sorry.” The piglin-hybrid whispered, his grip tightening every so slightly.

“For everything. I know it was wrong of me to hurt you in the ways I did. You’re so much more than a butler, Ranboo. I shouldn’t have treated you so subserviently.”

_What?_

No, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t what he had expected at all. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

Ranboo opened his mouth to speak, but Techno cut him off.

“I don’t want you to forgive me. I want to make it up to you, because- Because I care about you more than I thought I could ever care about anyone. I-I love you. And I’m sorry.”

There was no way for Ranboo to express the cacophony of emotions he was feeling. Confusion, regret, complete joy, _love_ \- so he decided to express them in the simplest way he knew possible. Gingerly, he took Techno’s face in his hands, and connected their lips once more. Was this love? Was it infatuation?

He didn’t know. He knew damn well it wasn’t perfect, but it was more than he could ever ask for. 

And he damn well wasn’t going to let it go. 

He relaxed into Techno’s grasp, murmuring out sweet nothings as exhaustion from everything that had just occurred finally set in.

For the first time, in a very, very long time, Ranboo smiled, with the prospect of finally being able to truly be happy shining brightly on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
